Helpful Hints
by Tuba-chan
Summary: μ's is not the best when it comes to their relationships. So, Nozomi steps in to help them out in any way she can. Be it something big or something small; the mother of μ's is always there to lend a helping hand.
1. First Dates

Nozomi wasn't quite sure when it had begun, but all of a sudden, she found herself giving relationship advice to the entirety of μ's (aside from Eri, her beloved girlfriend). Today, she was quietly waiting in the student council room when she found herself face to face with a semi-distressed Rin. "So, what brings ya here today?" She asked as she placed her tarot cards to the side. "You just came here the other day for advice on asking out Hanayo-chan."

Rin flushed a pale shade of pink as she shyly looked to Nozomi. "Um, what do you do on a first date nya?" She played with her thumbs to distract herself from the curious gaze of her senior.

"Well, there aren't any specific rules as to what you do on a first date." The fortune-teller mused. "What were you thinking of doing?"

Rin tapped her chin as she hummed in thought. "Hmm... I was thinking of taking Kayo-chin to the arcade, but that doesn't seem very romantic, nya."

Nozomi chuckled, directing all her attention to the young girl in front of her. "Dates don't need to be 'romantic' in the traditional sense. Do ya know where Ericchi and I had our first date?"

Rin shook her head and motioned for Nozomi to continue on. "In her bed eating chocolates and watching rom-coms, because she had period cramps." Rin let out a few "nya"'s of approval, while Nozomi blissfully sighed at the memory.

"D'awww, that sounds really sweet nya! So you think Rin should go with her arcade idea?"

Nozomi nodded encouragingly, leaning across the table to pat Rin on the back. "Yup, and arcades still have _plenty_ of opportunities for romance! Imagine this," She stood up abruptly and trotted to Rin's side, wrapping one arm around the young girl's shoulder as the other one pointed out towards nowhere in particular. "You teach her how to play all your favorite games, and even get a little hand holding action somewhere in there. After you guys play a bunch, you eat a nice snack together, just the two of you. Then at the end of the day, you go win her something at the claw machine like the suave Rin-chan you are, and she repays you with a small kiss on the cheek." Nozomi paused for a quick breath, and checked to see Rin's reaction.

Said girl was nodding thoughtfully to herself, before turning to Nozomi with a wide grin. "Alright, you've convinced Rin. I'm gonna take Kayo-chin on the best arcade date ever nya! Thanks, Nozomi-chan!" Rin gave Nozomi an enormous hug, then happily skipped away.

Nozomi went back to her business with a content hum, and grinned to herself when she heard none other than her sweetheart, Eri walk in. "Hey, Ericchi, do you wanna go out on a date with me tonight?"

The blonde yawned loudly, using all her strength and willpower to keep from collapsing to the floor. "Sorry, Nozomi... I'm too tired to," Eri broke into yet another yawn. "..Go out today." She sluggishly trudged over to Nozomi's seat, and took to plopping her head onto her girlfriend's ample chest. This caused Nozomi to softly smile to herself, and to begin gently stroking Eri's back.

"Then how about instead of going out, we go back to my place and cuddle for awhile? I'll order takeout for dinner, and bring out all the comfy blankets. Does that sound good?" Nozomi giggled in amusement when Eri mumbled and nodded against her.

"Yeah... That sounds nice..." Then Eri finally let sleep overcome her. Nozomi decided not to disturb her, letting her rest there for at least a little bit. Eventually, they both fell into a deep slumber, still sat together in the same chair and snuggled together.

 **A/N: Hey, guys! It's been awhile, ahah. I've been busy studying (procrastinating ehem), and doing projects! So this is the first chapter to a little multi-chapter I've been wanting to do for awhile; it's just gonna be a bunch of little mini-stories like this, with Nozomi helping out our useless (but favorite) girls. Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	2. Perhaps Less Hard Next Time?

_Slam!_ Nozomi turned around in mild surprise, only to find a severely distraught Nico slamming the door shut as fast as she'd opened it. "Nicocchi, what's wrong-"

"I bit Maki's clit!" The revelation came with no hesitation, and Nico continued to run around in panic.

Nozomi on the other hand, had no idea why this was a problem that needed her attention. "Gosh, I don't need to know how kinky you and Maki-chan are together. Is that all you came for?" She teased with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Nico stared at her with fear-stricken eyes. "No, you don't understand; I _bit_ her clit." Then, the pieces suddenly started to click in Nozomi's head as to what Nico really meant.

"Oh, oh dear.. How hard did you bite?" Nozomi moved to take her usual seat; Nico followed along and plopped into the chair opposite to her. Nozomi watched as the black-haired girl flushed a bright crimson color.

"She yelped, Nozomi! _Yelped!_ She's never going to let me top her again! _"_ Nico placed her face in the palms of her hands, and let out gross, exaggerated sobs.

"Please, Nicocchi, it's really not that bad." Nozomi reached over to console her friend, and looked behind her shoulder to where Eri was working on their papers for the day.

"And how is it in any way _not_ bad?!" Nico brought a hand up to wipe away the tears that hadn't begun falling yet.

"Do you really think that couples never have sex mishaps? It's a very common thing, Nicocchi." Nozomi shot a mischievous grin in her girlfriend's direction. "Ericchi's accidentally bitten down on my nipple so often that I think I've grown immune to it."

Eri jerked her head up and blushed full red. "Nozomi!" Now thoroughly embarrassed, she stared straight down at her work and refused to look up again, until Nico had left.

On the contrary, Nico was elated to find out that not only had Eri made similar mistakes, she had made them _repeatedly._ "And you still let Eri top you, right?!" She couldn't believe she was asking her friend such questions like these, but it was the only thing assuring her that perhaps she wasn't forbidden from touching Maki after all.

"Well of course, why wouldn't I? Ericchi's quite incredible in bed, let me tell you that-"

"Ok, I'm good!" Nico decided that she should probably leave before things got awkward and very, _very_ gay. "Bye bye; thanks for listening; au revoir!" She then dashed out of the room before either of the girls could say anything in response.

Nozomi giggled behind her outstretched fingers. "Hehe, that sure was interesting. I hope she and Maki-chan keep having fun when she gets back to her. ..Ericchi?" Nozomi glanced back in concern when Eri did not reply even once. She found the blonde staring right back at her, her features plastered with a troubled look.

"You made me wonder.. Why _did_ you let me keep trying, even when I kept hurting you?" Eri frowned deeply, setting aside the mostly complete paperwork.

"Oh, Ericchi, that's such a silly thing to worry about." Nozomi jumped up from her chair, and sprinted over to hug Eri tightly. "I let you keep trying because I _love you_ , dummy. Besides, how are you going to get better if you don't practice, hmm?" She kissed Eri's cheek, then placed another quick peck onto her lips. "In fact, we should squeeze in a little more practice right now, don't you agree?.."

Eri's eyes widened as she was pushed down against the table by her lover. "N-Nozomi! We still have work to do-!"

"We can finish that later," Nozomi placed soft kisses along her neck, and licked newly revealed skin every time she popped open a button from Eri's blouse. After Eri's shirt was off and tossed to the side, Nozomi ripped off her own shirt. "I think we've earned ourselves a little _practice_ session."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nico tentatively walked through the door to Maki's room. "..Maki-chan, are you still there?" Nico was delighted to find that the redhead was still on her bed, but also became nervous.

"Yeah.." Maki played with the surrounding blankets while Nico made her way over to her.

The large mattress creaked loudly as Nico sat down next to her. "..Sorry about um, before." She reached out to wrap an arm around Maki's bare waist. "..I really didn't mean to er, bite so hard."

Maki shrugged and returned the side hug. "It was really my fault; I shouldn't have tugged your hair so suddenly."

Nico sighed in relief, and surprised Maki with a passionate kiss. "Can we maybe continue where we left off?"

Maki nodded with a slight grin, and lay back down as she pulled Nico on top of her. "But please, be gentle this time.."


	3. There's a First Time for Everything

**Warning: This chapter contains an M-rated scene, so skip this one if nsfw isn't something you want to read. (As far as I know) this will be the only chapter that contains something like this; anyway, enjoy!**

"So..." Nozomi observed Umi with a subtle smirk. "Are you going to tell me what you need, or are ya gonna sit there looking on edge until I have to leave?" The blue-haired girl had been sitting across from Nozomi for roughly half an hour, and refused to utter a single word.

"Uh... h-how do you-" Umi's cheeks began to turn various shades of red as she tried to offer an explanation. "What do you.. um.."

"Relax, Umi-chan, I'm not going to judge you for whatever you have to say." Nozomi offered a small cookie from the plate that resided between them. "I think Nicocchi's got you covered on most embarrassing stories ever told to me." She chuckled as she brought one of the sweet treats to her mouth.

Umi gratefully accepted a cookie that was drizzled over with dark chocolate, but was too nervous to eat any of it as she once again attempted to voice her thoughts. "Well, Kotori and I.. um.."

"Yes?" Nozomi leaned forward, now even more curious as to what could have happened.

It was then that Umi decided she might as well get it over with as fast as possible. "How do you do it?!" She jabbered as fast as her lips could move. Despite the fact that Nozomi really hadn't understood any of what the girl in front of her had just said, Umi _still_ became extremely embarrassed, covering her face with both hands. "I'm so shameless!"

"Um, Umi-chan, I really didn't catch any of that." Nozomi frowned slightly, and bit into another cookie to pass the time.

"How do you.. do _it."_ Umi slowed down to an intelligible speed, now completely ashamed of herself.

"Oh, Umi-chan," Nozomi freely laughed aloud now; meanwhile Umi glared from between her fingers, thinking she was being made fun of. "Sorry, sorry. So you want to start having sex with-"

"Ahhhhh!" Umi shouted and covered her ears. "Too shameless, too shameless!"

"..Umi-chan, if you can't even _hear_ the word sex without doing that, I don't think you're ready to start doing these things with Kotori-chan." Nozomi stated, which only made Umi whimper more.

"Oh, what are you guys talking about?" The two turned just in time to see Eri walking in, a large box filled with various books in hand.

"Hi Ericchi, Umi-chan here doesn't know what to do for her first time with Kotori-chan." Umi watched both girls from her spot on the desk, her head now set atop her folded arms.

"Hmm?" Eri raised her eyebrows; she hadn't realized that Umi was even thinking of such things. "What does she need help with? Planning, how to make it special?" Nozomi grinned and moved aside so Eri could take her place, knowing that "first times" were her girlfriend's forte.

"I just need to know how to.. actually do it, I guess." Umi slowly opened up to the blonde in front of her. "I want to make her feel good, but I don't know where to start." Umi ignored the parts of her that were screaming to think of how shameless she was being, opting to instead focus on whatever advice Eri had to give her.

"Well, Umi, there isn't exactly a "one size fits all" when it comes to sex. Have you asked what she likes in bed?" Eri propped her chin up against her palm, placing her elbow onto the table.

"B-but that's so shameless! She'd surely hate me!" Umi shook her head rapidly and waved her hands in front of her. "Even if she didn't think it was shameless, wouldn't she think I was useless for not being able to do it naturally?"

Nozomi giggled quietly off to the side, but Eri comfortingly took one of Umi's hands into her own. "Umi, she's not going to think like that. I had to ask Nozomi what she liked before we did anything."

Umi curiously glanced between the two. "Wasn't it embarrassing?" She didn't think she was going to be able to ask Kotori what she wanted her to do in _that_ kind of situation.

"Of course it was," Eri grimaced at the memory of her stuttering through the whole thing. "I seriously thought she was going to laugh in my face when I brought it up to her. But, she did something different instead."

"Hmm?" Umi blinked a few times, an inquisitive gaze set upon her senior.

Eri went from cringing to sheepishly grinning to herself within moments. "She took me into her arms, kissed me, and then told me to do whatever came naturally to me." Eri glanced over to Nozomi, who playfully returned the wide smile.

"That's nice, but that's the thing.." Umi's brows knitted together to form a distressed look. "I don't have anything that comes naturally to me."

This surprised Eri, by the time she asked Nozomi if they could start going further, she already knew at least a few things regarding that topic. "Surely you know at least the basics. Do you touch yourself?"

Umi's cheeks turned bright crimson at the question. "N-no! What does that even have to do with this?!"

"Umi, if you don't even know what makes yourself feel good, you shouldn't be worrying about doing it with Kotori. You should focus on that first."

"But.." Umi solemnly faced the window, where the last rays of sunlight were pouring into the room. "What if she goes and finds satisfaction somewhere else?"

Eri and Nozomi suddenly realized why Umi was so intent on learning how to please her girlfriend. "Umi-chan, she's not going to leave you because you aren't ready for sex yet. Kotori-chan isn't that kind of person." Nozomi spoke up for the first time in awhile.

"She deserves somebody who can make her feel good; I'm not the right person if I can't give her that!" Umi earnestly asserted.

"Umi," Eri voiced in a serious tone. "She's going to love you no matter what. In the mean time, you can experiment and see what makes _you_ feel good. Until then, you shouldn't be forcing yourself to do things you really don't want to."

Umi hummed, still dissatisfied with the answers she was receiving. "Alright.. I guess that makes sense. Sorry for wasting your time."

The young couple shook their heads in unison. "Not at all, come by and talk to me and Nozomi any time you need to."

Umi nodded with a mumbled agreement, and shuffled out through the still open door. "Wow, Ericchi, you sure took care of that." Nozomi threw an amused look in Eri's direction.

"I know how hard it was to work up the courage to take the next step with you, so.. I guess that's why I'm accustomed to giving advice on it." Eri shrugged, earning a kiss from her lover.

"Ericchi, did you know that I love you so much?" Nozomi rubbed her nose against Eri's, beaming at her so much that dimples formed in her cheeks.

Eri lovingly pressed her lips against her forehead, giving a smile of her own before passionately meeting their lips together. "I love you too, Nozomi."

* * *

"Umi-chan, I'm heading out for awhile, okay?" Kotori waved from the doorway to their bedroom, and set out to meet with Nico.

"Alright, have fun." Umi briefly returned the wave, and once sure she was alone, moved to lie down in their shared bed. A sigh of relief escaped her lips once she hit the soft covers, and she rolled over onto Kotori's side of the bed. Within moments the overpowering scent of her lover surrounded her, sending a strange feeling to her lower region. "I guess, now's a better time than any to try.. I have the house to myself, after all.." Umi whispered to herself, contemplating whether she should be doing such a thing in the first place.

Eventually, she came to the conclusion that if it meant she could take one step closer to pleasing Kotori, then it was worth it. And so after a deep inhaling breath, she reached beneath the band of her underwear. With a hint of hesitation, she used her middle and index fingers to touch her clit, and began to lightly brush against it.

As she'd never done something like this before, she was new to the sensations that pulsed through her body at every graze of her flesh. She rolled over so that she was facing away from the door that Kotori had left open, and buried her face into her lover's pillow. She breathed in the sweet smell that belonged to the girl she loved so deeply, imagining that it was her rubbing down there instead. "Nn, Kotori.." With a shallow gasp for breath, she entered one finger inside to test how it would feel. At first she didn't sense much of a difference, but when she entered a second finger and worked up a nice rhythm, Umi was practically in heaven.

Panting in time with each thrust of her fingers, Umi brought her palm up to caress her breasts. She reached up under her shirt, and let out a quiet moan at the added friction. With the once undiscovered feelings pounding inside her, and Kotori's essence present all around her, Umi felt her climax quickly approaching. Feeling her walls tighten and the pleasure increase, she allowed a few louder moans to fill the room.

Too lost in pleasure, she didn't notice the girl she'd been fantasizing about re-enter their room. "Silly me, I forgot my keys! And- ..Umi-chan?" Kotori curiously looked to Umi, who from her angle, looked much like she was simply taking a nap. But as she drew nearer, she noticed the way Umi's hand vigorously pumped beneath the waistline of her underwear, and how the other pinched and groped at her hardened nipples. Kotori froze in place, unable to bring herself to move any closer. She felt her heart begin to pound against her chest and her own panties soak through when Umi suddenly called out her name. Unused to the lewd sounds coming from Umi, Kotori felt her own hand reach down to roughly stroke her clit. It didn't take much before the entire length of her first three fingers were coated with her own juices.

"Kotoriiii!" Umi moaned her lover's name in ecstasy; her eyes shut tightly from the pure pleasure she was receiving.

The husky groan sent Kotori into a moaning fit of her own, her pace increasing before she hastily put two fingers inside.

"..Kotori?" Without removing her fingers from her shorts, Umi slowly looked from her position on the bed, and was greeted with the sight of her Kotori in a similar state to how she had been just moments ago.

The gray-haired girl glanced up, and took her hand away from herself in shock. "U-um.." Both girls blushed furiously, Umi at the fact that she'd been caught masturbating to the thought of Kotori, and Kotori at the fact that she'd been caught watching Umi touch herself (and play with herself as well).

Umi hurriedly tried to explain herself. "I-I was just! I was uh, I was-!" Umi ungracefully stammered. She was certain that Kotori must hate her now.

Kotori awkwardly shuffled over to the side of the bed that was usually Umi's, and sat down. "..I'm sorry for spying, that was just um.. _really_ hot.." Kotori drummed her finger-tips on top of the wrinkled sheets. "I didn't know you could make noises like that.."

Umi indiscreetly removed her hand from her panties, hoping that Kotori wouldn't notice. "I didn't either, until now.."

Silence enveloped the room when neither made the move to speak. Kotori decided to take initiative, and lay down next to a rather sweaty Umi. "Umi-chan.."

The girl in question turned over to embrace Kotori. "Yes?"

Kotori shyly peeked up at Umi's amber eyes. "Can you, um.. finish me off?" Kotori gestured at her fingers, still slick from the "activities" from before. "I didn't get to come."

Umi gulped down her anxiousness, and gave a curt nod as she moved to kneel above Kotori. "Uh, do you want me to do anything specific?" Umi shamefully looked to the side. "I don't really know how this is supposed to work.."

Kotori's former shyness turned into amusement; she carefully wrapped her arms around Umi's shoulders, and pulled her to her. "Just touch me how you think I'd like to be touched."

Umi felt a sense of deja vu overcome her. "With.. my fingers?"

Kotori happily nodded against her. "Think of what made you feel good, and try that out on me, okay?" Kotori caught Umi's bottom lip between her own, and kissed her more fervently than they'd ever done before.

Umi could barely manage a muffled reply with the way her heart suddenly beat so rapidly. The last thing she heard was a contented sigh from Kotori, before she set to gently nibbling her collar bone and gingerly moving her hand down Kotori's thigh.

The rest of the night was filled with the passionate moans and cries of both lovers; it turned out that Eri was right after all about what to do during sex "coming naturally".


	4. Oldest Line in the Book

"Nozomi-channn, Eri-channn!" Honoka burst into the council room, tripping over her own feet a few times in the process. "You've gotta help meee!" The ginger-haired girl bounced up and down restlessly.

"Ericchi is busy unloading boxes, but I can help you with whatever ya need." Nozomi pointed to a fresh plate of white bread, still warm and steaming. "You can help yourself to some of this; Kotori-chan baked it."

Honoka giddily skipped over to the desk, scooping up a handful of slices. Once the soft sweetness hit her tongue, she immediately forgot why she'd come to Nozomi in the first place. "Mmmm, Kotori-chan really does make bread so amazing." She stayed in a state of bliss, until she was snapped back into reality.

"Honoka-chan, I know that bread is really yummy, but I need you to focus for a second so you can tell me what's wrong." Nozomi playfully waved her hand in front of Honoka's face.

With a fast gulp, Honoka's previous anxieties were brought back to her at full force. "Ahhhh, that's right! Nozomi-chan, how do you impress girls?!" A timid frown overtook her cheeks. "I don't know how to get Tsubasa-san to like me!"

Nozomi acted as though she were deep in thought, but then a devious smirk overtook her expression. "You know, there's a pickup line I used on Ericchi that made her come _running_ to me."

Honoka, now intrigued, cocked her head to the side. "Hmm? You've gotta tell me what it was!"

Nozomi grinned mischievously, tenting the tips of her fingers together. "'If I had a garden, I'd put your tulips and my tulips together.'"

A few seconds later, the meaning of the line became clear to Honoka. "Oh, ohhh! So smooth, I'll definitely impress Tsubasa-san like that!" She jumped out of her seat, knocking it over without a second thought. After grabbing the rest of the bread and stuffing it into her school bag, she dashed to the door, only to nearly take down Eri. "Ahh, sorry Eri-chan! I'm off to woo Tsubasa-san!"

Eri raised an eyebrow as the girl who'd almost run her over continued her journey down the hall and out into the courtyard. "Nozomi, what was all that about?"

That sly grin from before never left Nozomi's face, alerting Eri that her girlfriend had been up to no good while she was gone. "I was just helping our friend Honoka-chan ask her crush out, no biggie."

Eri was full of disbelief at the notion that Nozomi had been innocently helping Honoka, especially since her smirk only grew wider. " _Nozomi,_ what did you do?" The blonde crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the floor, waiting for an explanation.

Nozomi feigned ignorance on what Eri was hinting at. "Why Ericchi, I only told her to use the pickup line I used on you."

When Eri realized that Nozomi was talking about _that_ pickup line, she narrowed her eyes and began to scold the sneaky girl. "Nozomi! Why would you give her such ridiculous advice like that?"

Nozomi, unaffected by the halfhearted scolding, shrugged nonchalantly. "It did get you to date me, so surely it will work for Honoka-chan as well."

Eri rolled her eyes and strolled across the room to sit in Nozomi's lap. "Do you really think that's why I agreed to date you? Nozomi, I wanted to date you because I was already in love with your personality _and_ your gorgeousness, not because of some stupid pickup line that you used." She wrapped her arms around Nozomi's shoulders, and placed her lips on the side of her neck.

"Well.." Nozomi blushed, and covered up her ever-growing smile with one hand. "That may be so, but did you not say 'You're such a dork; I love you.' right after, hmm?"

Eri placed her head atop Nozomi's and let out a blissful sigh. "I suppose.. But still, if Honoka comes back upset because of your shenanigans, I'm going to punish you."

"Oh dear," Nozomi put on a show of fake terror. "What ever will I do with a punishment from _Ericchi?_ The girl who couldn't bare to punish me for anything?" Nozomi giggled when Eri huffed in defeat. "Ericchi called me a dork, but I think she's the bigger one, ehe."

With a tired half-smile, Eri admitted defeat, and gently pecked Nozomi on the cheek. "I suppose I can't deny that."

"Say," Nozomi's previous grin reappeared, somehow looking even more impish than the last. "I think we should bring our tulips together, don't you agree?"

Eri nodded with a smile of her own, oblivious to her girlfriend's teasing nature. "Definitely, come here." Eri leaned forward to meet her lips with Nozomi's, but was surprised to find herself stopped by Nozomi's index finger.

"I wasn't exactly talking about _those_ lips.."

Eri jumped back as her cheeks began to burn, and Nozomi chuckled behind outstretched fingers. "Nozomi!"

* * *

"Tsubasa-sannnn!" Honoka bounded across the hot pavement, drawing the attention of an amused Kira Tsubasa.

"Honoka-san, what are you doing here-?"

Tsubasa was quickly cut off by an overly-enthusiastic Honoka. "If I had a garden, I'd put your tulips and my tulips together." Honoka beamed as she panted from the exhaustion of running. She formed "finger-guns" with both hands, and pretended to shoot with them, even adding in _Bang!_ sound-effects.

Tsubasa, as though she were well-prepared for something like this, brought a hand to her chin and gracefully smiled at Honoka. "Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite." Turning around with a wink, she blew a kiss in Honoka's direction, before strutting away to meet up with her bandmates Erena and Anju.

"Ah... ahhh..." Honoka, no longer able to properly function, carefully lay herself on the ground and squealed at no one in particular. She lay there unable to process the situation until her best friends Kotori and Umi came to drag her home.


End file.
